


Solitude and company

by piltovers_finest



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, they're in love idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piltovers_finest/pseuds/piltovers_finest
Summary: Amari ab eo laboravi, etsi non erat laborandum - I have worked to be loved by him, though that was no job.





	Solitude and company

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a second part to [I grieve in stereo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200873) or as a stand-alone.

Jayce has taken to fiddling with his mechanical arm whenever he feels bored or frustrated.

Though disconcerting at first, Viktor has grown fond of observing him while he's doing it. For someone who so vehemently opposed his augmentations, the childlike focus with which he indulges in the inspection of Viktor's arm is fascinating.

Hence Viktor watches him, Jayce sitting on the workbench he's trying to work on, as his fingers trail up his wrist to dance around his elbow. Whatever little hesitance or shyness Jayce might have once shown is now gone, not even bothering to ask before he grabs at Viktor's hand and tugs it into his lap.

It's fine. Viktor has gotten used to it, even though the mere thought of him getting used to anything Jayce is laughable to say the least. He has. Jayce mumbling about hydraulics between his teeth as his knee digs into Viktor's side is, now, a routine.

Jayce glances up at him and Viktor wonders how long it'll last. It wouldn't be the first time they end up trying to destroy each other, and themselves to a certain degree, after a period of apparent stability, amiability even. How unbecoming of him, that the thought can be so terrifying.

"What are you thinking about? You've been spacing out for a while," Jayce asks, and Viktor is caught off guard by everything. His words, his concern, the way he keeps caressing his arm absentmindedly, as if he doesn't need to think about it.

It's a revelation, stellar and enormous, that maybe he's loved and that maybe this is how it feels. And his body might be unable to contain this emotion that is larger than life, larger than he'll ever be because he's human and flawed and unstable, but Jayce is waiting for an answer and he should try, at least.

"About me," he says, and Jayce scoffs.

"You sound like me."

"Perish the thought."

Jayce doesn't add to that, he ducks his head and keeps on inspecting his arm, oblivious to Viktor's emotional turmoil and, as far as he can see, the world at large.

Later, when Jayce presses a kiss to the palm of his hand, Viktor stands and hides his smile against Jayce's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but it happened so here it is
> 
> bye!
> 
> Summary from Pliny the Younger's Epistulae.


End file.
